Prodigal Son
by Evening Rain
Summary: The winds of change have reached Konoha, and the up-and-coming generation finally takes its place as the village's rightful leaders. But these transitions are not warmly received by all, and in the midst of change, a familiar technique begins to manifest.
1. A Hard Itch to Scratch

**Prodigal Son **

_Hello all! EveningRain here, and boy am I happy to be back! With school finally over and a long, blissful summer stretching out before me, I decided it was time to finally post something new. I have a few stories in the works, but this is the one I am having the most fun with. (For those of you still following _Picking up the Pieces_, fear not- I plan on revamping/updating that story in the very near future!)_

_Please note that Prodigal Son will be slightly AU. It's set past Shippuden, with an older cast. Certain characters that should be dead will still be alive, and vice-versa. I state this now so I don't have to answer a billion questions later (see, she's learning!). I'm also not sure how big of a role (if any) Sasuke will be playing in this story (sorry to all my loyal fans of It's all in Your Head!), so please don't be disappointed/indignant if he doesn't make an appearance. _

_And now, with no further ado, I hope you all enjoy Prodigal Son!_

_**Disclaimer**: This one is for the whole story guys (so I don't have to repeat it in every chapter!). I do not own Naruto or any other associated characters/settings!_

**Chapter 1**: A Hard Itch to Scratch

* * *

"What's wrong kid, you forget something?"

Naruto glanced up, startled out of his reverie by the sound of Jiraiya's voice. Fighting against the anxious feeling pulling at his insides, the blond slapped a trademark grin into place and shook his head quickly. "No Ero Sennin, everything's fine," he chirped impishly, knowing how much the hermit hated it when his apprentice used _that_ nickname in front of other people.

To his left, another man walked with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, a shock of silver hair sprouting from the top of his head. The third member of the trio was watching the banter with slight amusement, the slight crinkling of his one exposed eye betraying the smile that was hidden beneath his ever-present mask.

As expected, the vein in Jiraiya's temple began to throb threateningly, which of course only made the youngest man smile wider. Before his teacher could berate him in front of Kakashi, the blond sprang into the lower branches of a nearby tree with a less-than-sincere salute to the older man. "I'm going to go scout ahead," he explained cheerfully, before vanishing into the leafy canopy.

Jiraiya scowled at the empty branch for several moments, grumbling under his breath about "disrespectful brats" and "smart-ass blondes". Kakashi felt his own smile grow as they continued leisurely down the path, for once not having to rush to their next destination.

Tsunade dispatched the trio half an hour ago, and Kakashi had been slightly surprised when he saw the team the Fifth had compiled. Usually, the village's most powerful shinobi were distributed evenly on different teams, not all smashed together on one. It was less efficient for missions, and usually a waste of talent: it rarely took multiple high level ninjas to complete a task, regardless of the difficulty.

And yet, despite all this logic, here they were: three of Konoha's most respected shinobi, heading off together on what sounded like a rather straightforward mission. The report had spoken of highland bandits attacking a weaker ally's village. Now granted, the enemy was great in numbers, but the number of common warriors was meaningless when matched against trained shinobi. Even the five reported shinobi that had been spotted in the group were no match for any one of the three approaching Konoha ninjas.

Which brought Kakashi back to the same question: why were he, Jiraiya, and Naruto all going on such an easy mission together?

Several years ago, the jounin probably would have bet that it was a scheme of Tsunade's to get the young blond out of the village for a few days. After all, today _was_ the festival celebrating the Fourth's victory over the Kyuubi, and in the past the villagers had been…less than affable to the demon's teenage container.

But that had been several years ago, during a different era of Konoha. Now, as a new generation of shinobi gained power and took their place as the village's primary defenders, the winds had changed. Naruto was no longer an outcast, ostracized by all and loved by none. Things had definitely begun to change.

Some swore the demon carrier had been planning it all along, but Kakashi knew this rumor to be false. As a kid, Naruto had simply done what he did best: he reached out to those around him and challenged them.

It wasn't just physical challenges. Kakashi smiled slightly at the memories. Well, alright, so yes, many of them had been actual challenges to fist fights. But what made the boy truly special was his ability to force people to challenge _themselves_: to face the person in the mirror and find the strength to change them. And it was this ability that had earned Naruto a loyal friend in every major clan of Konoha.

Friends who were now paying back their debts in full.

As the control and influences of the most powerful shinobi clans in the village began to shift to the next generation, attitudes began to slowly change. The dark looks directed at Konoha's most unpopular orphan were frowned upon by the village's shinobi. Physical attacks against the boy and vandalism of his home were not tolerated under _any_ circumstances, and after several minor instances of bloodshed, _that_ particular message was received and these events stopped completely. Whispers were hushed, rumors were silenced, and new stories of bravery, compassion, and loyalty were spread with great enthusiasm.

Of course, the change had not happened instantly. It was a slow, painstaking process, but after several years of patience and perseverance, results were starting to make themselves known. Kakashi would never forget the look on Naruto's face the first time they had been walking down the street and a complete stranger had stopped to wish them _both_ a genuine good morning. The overwhelmed look of shock and delight on his student's face had touched the older man's heart, and made all of the past years' trouble worth it in an instant.

Last year, Naruto had nervously attended the annual festival for the defeat of Kyuubi for the first time, surrounded by his friends and well protected on all sides. But despite their apprehension, nothing had happened: not a single cutting comment was whispered in their direction, and most villagers had even seemed happy to see the blond that had been recently making quite a name for himself as a skilled shinobi.

So there really was no reason for Tsunade to send them out of the village. However, the powerful woman's explanation that someone had specifically requested this team also seemed highly unlikely. Who in this village knew Jiraiya, Kakashi, _and_ Naruto well enough to request their services? Better yet, who could _afford_ their services? It simply didn't make any sense, no matter how you looked at it.

Kakashi's face must have betrayed his puzzlement, because at that moment, Jiraiya glanced at his companion, heaved a sigh, and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh come on," he groaned sarcastically, "I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius?"

The scarecrow stiffened, pride slightly hurt at criticism from a respected comrade. He _was_ a genius, damn it! In fact, his incredibly high intelligence was the reason he could always come up witty, biting retorts no matter what the situation…

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

'_Damn it!'_

Jiraiya let out another sigh as he raised his arms and locked his hands casually behind his head. The pose was uncannily Naruto-like, and Kakashi found himself wondering who was rubbing off on who: nowadays it was becoming harder and harder to tell.

"It's for us," the frog hermit's voice interrupted the jounin's thoughts, and Kakashi frowned in confusion, unsure of what Jiraiya was talking about. Seeing his confusion, the man continued on patiently.

"This mission, it's for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunade is a lot more perceptive than she lets on sometimes. She knows that Naruto isn't the only one who has a rough time every time the tenth of October rolls around."

"Hell of a time for a birthday," Kakashi agreed darkly.

"Well it's not like he really had a choice in the matter," Jiraiya pointed out, shaking his head sadly. "The point is, _this_ year, the old meddlesome hag is worried about _us_."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly in surprise at this statement, but as his mind began racing through recent events again, he realized that the sennin was right; it really was the only logical explanation.

"That sneaky old-"

"I guess," Jiraiya cut in with a knowing smile, "she figured that if we couldn't have the fourth, Naruto was the next best thing."

Kakashi sighed in exasperation at the Hokage, but he felt a smile tugging at his lips despite himself. "He really is just like him, isn't he?"

"It's like going back in time," the hermit agreed.

They fell into a companionable silence, each lost in their own memories of an old friend as the sounds of the forest quietly welcomed them.

Several minutes later, there was a slight rustling in the leaves above, and both men glanced at each other in alarm. Not because of the intruder's identity: they had sensed his return for some time now. No, it was the _manner_ in which the boy was returning: Naruto almost never made noise while traveling through trees anymore, not unless he was exhausted, injured, or purposely making a dramatic entrance.

"What's wrong?"

There was another slight rustle, and suddenly the blond appeared before them, dropping clumsily from the branches and almost losing his balance on the landing.

"Naruto," Kakashi stepped forward, worry pulling at his chest.

"I'm fine sensei," Naruto held up a pacifying hand, but he was hopping back and forth from foot to foot anxiously, rubbing at his arm unconsciously.

"Well that's obvious," Jiraiya remarked dryly, furrowing his eyebrows at the boy's almost…twitchy movements.

"No really," the blond protested, forcing his arms to return to his sides and stilling the movements of his feet. "It's nothing, I just…" he trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

"Spit it out, brat," the sennin growled as his patience began to wear thin.

"I just suddenly got this…feeling," the blond said helplessly, cringing at the frustrated look on his sensei's face when he heard the vague answer. Quickly, he hurried on, trying his best to explain.

"It's nothing bad, it's just kinda…well, I really don't know how to describe it. I just felt sorta…_itchy_."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Itchy," he repeated slowly, as if saying the word would bring some sort of understanding.

"As in, 'for-the-love-of-God-help-me-sensei-I-think-I-used-the-wrong-leaf' itchy?" Jiraiya asked impatiently.

Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly and his voice grew cross at the sarcastic remark. "Jeez, you make one _tiny_ mistake in a foreign country and you never live it down," he grumbled.

Kakashi snorted. Unfortunately, he had not been present for that mission, but Lord, the _stories_ he had heard…

"Well then what do you mean, 'itchy'?" Jiraiya air quoted, patience now completely gone.

"It feels like I'm itchy on the _inside_," Naruto explained, glancing over his shoulder and allowing his fidgeting hands to play with the fabric of his pants. Kakashi watched as the fingers bunched the black fabric tightly, twisted it slightly one way, then another, and then smoothed it carefully out before starting the sequence all over again.

"On the inside," Jiraiya's voice had taken on the patronizing tone a disbelieving teacher uses while a guilty student tries to explain just exactly _how_ Billy's hair ended up with glue in it during recess.

But Naruto's own short temper had finally worn out, and his cerulean eyes were beginning to grow stormy with frustration. "Look, I _said_ I didn't know how to describe it. All I know is that it started right after we left the village, and it has been getting worse the farther away we get. I feel like I have to…_do_ something, but I don't know _WHAT_!"

The last word was practically a shout, and as the blonde's temper flared, his control over his anxious fidgeting weakened. Once again the boy was glancing over his shoulder, hopping from foot to foot, and rubbing at the back of his neck simultaneously.

Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya in bewilderment, not sure what to make of their young student, but he found the older man standing stock still, a look of mild disbelief and suspicion reflecting in his narrowed eyes.

"Like you have to go somewhere…?" He suggested carefully.

Blue eyes shot up to meet the old man's, a confused look overtaking Naruto's face. "How did you-…well yeah, actually. That's _exactly_ what it is. I need to go…" he paused for a moment, closing his eyes as if concentrating on something unseen. Finally his eyes opened and he met their gazes. "Back to Konoha," he finished.

Jiraiya stared at the young man before him quietly for a moment, before making a disgruntled noise in his throat and turning back to his other companion. The silver haired man was watching the conversation silently, his eye narrowed in confusion.

"Kakashi, how fast can you get back to the village?"

The jounin studied him carefully for a moment, silently debating whether or not it was worth even trying to ask questions. Probably not: Jiraiya usually gave information on a need-to-know basis, and he didn't look like he was in the "sharing" frame of mind.

"Fifteen minutes, ten if I really push it."

"Better push it then," the hermit replied immediately, mind racing.

"What am I-"

"You'll know when you get there. Hurry up."

One look at Jiraiya's face and Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He knew the sennin better than most people, and as a result he knew that when you saw _that_ look, it was time to be quiet and do as you're told.

"Hai," he said quickly, turning on his heel and disappearing into the trees as a blur.

"Ero Sennin…?" Naruto voice was laced with anxiousness and confusion.

"Not yet, Naruto. You are going to have to wait a few minutes before we head back."

"But-"

"Just shut up and ignore it," Jiraiya cut him off, eyes scanning their surroundings carefully. They were about five miles out from Konoha. He looked back at Naruto, who was beginning to look flushed as he unsuccessfully attempted to still his fidgeting.

Damn. Kakashi would never make it in time.

Quickly searching his memory for a map of the surrounding area, Jiraiya turned slightly towards the west before taking off quickly through the trees. "Lets go, kid."

Naruto followed without question. Kakashi wasn't the only one who knew Jiraiya well: after spending three years with only one person, you get pretty good at reading them.

* * *

_Feels so good to be writing again! I look forward to working on this project, and would love to hear what everyone thinks! _


	2. Flashback

**Chapter 2: **"Flash" Back**  
**

* * *

"Hey, Sai!" Kiba waved as he jogged over, Akamaru not far behind. The crowd parted easily for the loudmouthed young man and his massive canine, some frowning in disapproval of his overenthusiastic shouts, others rolling their eyes endearingly.

The brunet skidded to a halt before the other boy, panting slightly while his spiky hair bounced slightly. Akamaru let out a bark of greeting, sitting obediently at his master's side. Sai turned in his usual stiff manner, but a genuine smile soon spread across his face. "Kiba-san! How are you?"

"Can't complain," the brunet shrugged with a grin, before glancing up at the sky and shielding his eyes against the sun. "Alright, well maybe I can: it's hotter than hell out here, ain't it?"

"I think that is very unlikely, Kiba-san," Sai replied politely, face holding no trace of sarcasm.

The other boy looked at him in confusion for a moment, before rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation. "No, Sai, it's just an expression…" he trailed off at the confused look on Sai's face. Honestly, Kiba had seen the boy behave brilliantly in battles over and over, but when it came to simple social interactions, Sai still remained as painfully awkward as ever. "You know what, never mind. Have you seen Naruto?"

The look of confusion was instantly replaced by a grin as Sai warmed to his favorite subject. "Naruto-kun?" He repeated happily, but a contemplative frown soon took over his expression. "Actually I haven't seen him all day. And I wanted to wish him happy birthday."

"Yeah, I have something for him."

"Hey guys!"

The boys turned as two kunoichi made their way towards them through the crowd. Sakura was waving cheerfully, a wide smile on her face, with Hinata following not far behind.

"Hey girls," Kiba greeted warmly, coming over and looping his arms comfortably around Hinata's hips from behind before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Sakura found herself smiling at the display; Kiba and Hinata had been an item for several months now, but the rosette still found herself amazed at how perfectly they seemed to balance each other out. He was fierce to her timid, she was patience to his recklessness.

The quiet girl blushed faintly, but the small smile pulling at her lips was apparent to everyone in the group. "Good morning Kiba-kun," Hinata said sweetly, leaning back against his chest slightly so that she could tuck her head snugly beneath his chin. She then turned and offered Sai a small smile as well. "Hello Sai."

He nodded his own greeting to both girls before turning to Sakura. "Kiba and I were just discussing the fact that we haven't seen Naruto yet today. Do you know where he is?"

Sakura winced at the expectant looks, giving an apologetic smile. "Actually, yes, I do. He was dispatched on a mission this morning."

"What!"

"Today?

"But it's the tenth!"

Tsunade's young apprentice held up her hands helplessly to ward off the protests she instantly received. "Believe me, I know, but Tsunade said it couldn't wait. That's just the way it goes sometimes."

"I guess," Kiba groused to himself, clearly displeased that he would have to wait to bestow his gift on his best friend. Shrugging his shoulders, he puffed out a sigh and straightened up, determined not to let this spoil his day. "Well, when is the baka getting back?"

"I'm not sure, but Tsunade said the mission shouldn't take more than a week."

"That's not too bad," Hinata piped up encouragingly, trying to cheer Kiba up. Truth be told, the Hyuuga was pretty disappointed herself. Even if she was over her childhood crush on Naruto, she still reserved a special place in her heart for him (first loves were like that), and had been looking forward to wishing him a happy birthday.

Kiba recognized what his girlfriend was trying to do, and gave her an appreciative smile. "Nah, a week isn't long at all," he agreed with a smile, "we'll just have to postpone our traditional _festivities_ until he gets back."

Sai was shooting him a suspicious look out of the corner of his eye. "You're going to get 'trashed' again, aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

Sakura met Hinata's gaze and rolled her eyes. _Boys_. Clearing her throat, she turned to address the group again. "Well, we should probably head towards the tower; it's going to start soon."

"Choji and Shikamaru said they would meet us over there."

"Yeah, and we are supposed to swing by the flower shop and grab Ino, too," Sakura agreed.

Kiba rubbed his hands together, excitement for the upcoming events shining in his eyes. "Well what the hell are we waiting for? Lets get moving!"

* * *

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as the village gates came into view. He quickly jumped to the higher branches of a nearby tree, craning his neck as he carefully searched for anything out of place. Jiraiya had said he would know what to do when he got here, so the sennin was obviously expecting some sort of noticeable disturbance, probably involving the Kyuubi Festival.

However, as far as Kakashi could see so far, nothing seemed out of place. Frowning, the jounin leapt nimbly to another tree. He would simply have to head for the center of town and hope for the best.

In the middle of Konoha, at the base of the Hokage's tower, a small memorial had been temporarily erected to honor those who had lost their life during the Kyuubi attack. The small array of trinkets and pictures would remain neatly displayed for the next couple days. The contents usually changed from year to year (different pictures of loved ones were selected, special bouquets of flowers were prepared) but several items remained always constant: a large picture of Arashi, the Fourth's magnificent flame trimmed cloak, and a set of the special kunai that had earned him the title of Konoha's Yellow Flash.

The memorial was left standing throughout the entire festival, providing villagers and shinobi ample opportunities to come pay their respects and revisit the memories of old friends. However, on the first day of the festival, the Hokage herself conducted a brief ceremony in front of the whole town, and almost everyone showed up to watch.

It was this gathering that Kakashi was heading for, surmising that if there was an obvious spectacle to behold, that would be the place to start looking. Pouring on more speed, the jounin raced onward. He had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

"Sensei," Jiraiya stopped abruptly and turned at his apprentice's voice, "I don't feel so good. I need…I need a second."

The hermit let out a sigh but nodded quickly, walking carefully to Naruto's side. Usually, the older man had little patience for complaints and weaknesses, but his student's haggard appearance didn't leave much room for objections. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would not admit to any weakness unless he was mortally wounded or deathly ill, and even then it was only because he could no longer hide his discomfort behind that damn mask.

But now, as Jiraiya studied the blond with mild concern, he noted that not only was Naruto's face flushed and beaded with sweat, but the young man was actually bent over, leaning one arm on a tree trunk for support. His breath was coming out somewhat raggedly, and his shoulder had a slight twitch.

Glancing up at the sky, Jiraiya closed his eyes wearily. It had only been eight minutes, but they were out of time. Grabbing one of Naruto's shaking shoulders, he quickly led the boy into the center of a clearing, and pointed him in the direction of the village. Naruto remained oblivious, he eyes closed tightly and his arms wrapped around his belly.

"Naruto," Jiraiya spoke slowly but firmly, crouching down slightly at the boy's side, "are you listening to me?"

There was a sharp nod in response.

"Alright, when I say it's time, I want you to go."

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah, no questions," Jiraiya cut in impatiently, "Just focus on where you need to go and then just…let go."

"Let go," Naruto repeated through gritted teeth, nodding his head to show he had heard. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he felt something cool press against his flushed face, distantly feeling his teacher anchor the object firmly with string around his head. However, as the hands withdrew from his face, Naruto found that he could focus on nothing but the twisting of his gut.

"Good. Open you eyes."

The blond obeyed, eyes squinting open against the headache that was now throbbing behind his temples. He swallowed dryly against the bile rising in his throat and tried to focus through the intense urge to just start _running_. If Jiraiya didn't let him go soon, he was afraid he was going to burst.

"Alright, now listen up, because this is important. You need to pay _very_ close attention to your surroundings, and keep your reflexes sharp. I don't want to be scraping you off the trees." Naruto would have let out a derisive snort had his insides not been trying to explode and implode simultaneously. Instead he simply gave another short nod. Jiraiya seemed satisfied with this response.

"Ok then. I'll meet you there. Go."

"But I don't know-" Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pang in his chest. It was as if all the anxious and antsy feelings he had been experiencing for the past hour had suddenly come to peak, and the resulting jolt that raced up his spine actually made him stumble slightly.

He looked at Jiraiya in shock. "I…have to go." He turned to take a running step, and then felt his body ignite as the world around him shattered into a million pieces.

Jiraiya blinked at the spot his student had just been standing in. He shook his head slowly, pinching his nose with a tired sigh. "I know, kid," he said softly, "…here we go again…"

* * *

"And so I invite you all to observe a moment of silence with me for these brave shinobi. Let us respect their memory and their strength." Tsunade bowed her head in reverence, feeling rather than seeing the large crowd before her follow her lead. Her mind flashed through familiar faces, lost loved ones, faded smiles…

Shaking her head slightly, the Hokage realized that several minutes of stillness had passed, and with a slight clearing of her throat, she broke the trance that had fallen over the crowd. Heads raised and eyes opened slowly as the crowd stirred from its silence.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly to the faces of her community; the people she would happily surrender her life for. "Those who wish to decorate the memorial may come forward at this time. We will then pay tribute to the Fourth."

As part of the crowd came forward, Tsunade found her thoughts wandering. Nodding to people as they passed her to approach the memorial of friends and family, the Hokage's mind began to focus on the upcoming events: the festival, the laughing and rejoicing of the town. Although it was important to conduct this annual memorial to respect the brave women and men who sacrificed their lives to preserve Konoha's future, Tsunade believed that it was equally important to celebrate the life these sacrifices had given the people of Konoha.

Soon, the ceremony would end, providing a type of catharsis to many people in the crowd and signaling the beginning of the weekend's jovial festivities. That moment when she held up the fourth's famous kunai, bowed her head in reverence, and then watched as relief and peace spread like a wave throughout the crowd before her was Tsunade's favorite part of the Kyuubi festival, and as the last few people finished placing flowers on the memorial, the woman eagerly stepped forward to complete her duties.

Clearing her throat, the Godaime reverently ran her hand along the sleeve of the Fourth's robe, ignoring the pang in her chest as she remembered the face of Jiraiya's most renown student, she reached past the robe and carefully lifted the set of famous kunai that had earned Minato the title "Konoha's Yellow Flash". Holding the knives over her head so their blades danced in the sunlight, Tsunade turned to address her audience.

"Citizens of The Hidden Leaf," her voice boomed out over the crowd, edged with the strength and power of a true leader, "I present you with-"

Her words, however, were cut off abruptly as a weight suddenly crashed into her body, sending her tumbling backwards onto the cold stone of the platform. Hearing a horrified gasp from the crowd, Tsunade pushed herself up on wobbly arms, and felt her mouth drop open in shock as her eyes came to rest on a dark-clad figure sprawled out next to her, clutching the ceremonial kunai.

Her eyes took in the intruder with disbelief, gaze locking on the spiky, golden hair that wildly framed the eerily blank mask of an ANBU. As the figure staggered to its feet, Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling that she was staring at a ghost. It looked just like…

"…Yondaime?" She choked out in shock, and for a long moment the entire world seemed to freeze as the crowd held its breath. Then, simultaneously, the city exploded into chaos.

* * *

_Second chapter down: we are officially off and running! Please take the time to review and give feedback!_


	3. Like Father, Like Son

_Ch. 3 is up! Thanks to all who have taken the time to review. _

_To cardcaptor eternity: haha, you got me on the weather thing! I personally hail from the midwest, so perhaps this was just wishful thinking on my part. But hey, Naruto doesn't seem to be set on earth-as-we-know-it, so who knows what their Octobers are like!_

_Hope you all enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 3**: Like Father, Like Son

* * *

"Shikamaru?" Ino grabbed her friend's arm as confusion erupted all around them, all of her questions and confusion encompassed in the one word.

"I don't know," the brown-hair genius shook his head, eyes watching as Tsunade leapt gracefully to her feet and ANBU began to storm the platform.

Kiba was raised on the balls of his feet, craning his neck over the heads of the crowd in an attempt to see what was happening. Pushing forward, he turned fervently back to his companions, "Come on! We need to-"

He was interrupted by another cry of surprise from the crowd as a second figure suddenly flashed onto the scene, looking like nothing but a blur of black as it leapt onto the platform, grabbed to masked figure (which hadn't moved since its appearance), and vanished.

"Dude, what the fu-"

"Sakura, where are you going!"

"I have to go," the pink haired kunoichi didn't even slow down as she began to dash quickly through the crowd, heading for a route that would give her access to Konoha's roofs.

"But where are you-?"

"Kiba," a soft voice cut him off gently. Grabbing his arm, Hinata met his confused eyes with her own piercing, lavender gaze. "That second blur…was Kakashi."

The dog shinobi blinked in bewilderment for several moments. "Oh," he finally managed somewhat weakly, remaining still as the chaos only increased around them. Carefully the group of friends, the remnants of Konoha's rookie nine, gathered around one another, being careful not to get separated by the swarming crowd.

"Well shit," Kiba finally said, effectively summing up the situation. The other shinobi surrounding him nodded in agreement. Then, in quiet unison, the group turned carefully in the crowd and followed Sakura's lead; taking to the roofs.

* * *

Kakashi took a deep, steadying breath after he carefully deposited his burden into the empty bed, running a gloved hand shakily though silver hair. '_Damnit, Jiraiya_,' the scarecrow shinobi thought to himself, '_for a moment there, I really thought he was The Fourth._'

Turning back to the unconscious figure on the bed, Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. The resemblance really _was_ uncanny, and the last minute addition of the mask had been an ingenious move on the Hermit's part. Reaching out, he gently unfastened the ANBU mask and pulled it back, revealing the familiar, whiskered face of his student.

What the hell was going on? Kakashi paced Naruto's small apartment in irritation, completely baffled by the current situation. That speed…it had to be the Hiraishin no Jutsu; there was no other technique that could explain movements like that. But how…it was impossible!

Kakashi had been rounding the final corner of town when he saw a sudden movement up ahead: a blurred flash of yellow that halted on the memorial platform after colliding into the Hokage. After wrenching his heart from his throat, the silver haired man had quickly realized that the masked figure's chakra did not belong to his former teacher, but his former _student_, and had immediately sprang into action, taking advantage of everyone's shock at seeing what appeared to be the Fourth come back from the dead.

Wracking his brains for the last place the ANBU would look for the intruder and the first place Jiraiya would check, Kakashi had settled on Naruto's apartment. The blond had passed out moments after Kakashi dragged him away from the ceremony, sagging heavily against the man's shoulder until the copycat had scooped the younger man up and carried him protectively against his chest.

Now, as he watched the young man he had helped raise from a loudmouthed brat toss and turn in the small bed, Kakashi shook his head sadly. '_Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_'

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Kakashi opened it quickly, recognizing the chakra signature without even seeing its owner. "What took you so long," he asked dryly as Jiraiya stepped quickly into the room, breath coming somewhat faster than usual due to his recent dash through the woods.

Grunting, the frog hermit shot a glance at the sleeping figure in the bed. "Little son of a bitch is _fast_," he grumbled before collapsing in a tattered armchair that looked like it had been rescued from a dumpster.

"Would you mind explaining just what is going on here, Jiraiya? I mean, for Kami's sake, it looked like he just performed the Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

The older man waved him off impatiently. "Hai, hai, I'll tell you everything, but do you mind waiting…oh, seven seconds, I'd say? I'd rather not have to explain it twice."

"What-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Jiraiya cut the silver-haired man off with a raised finger. Closing his eyes tiredly and leaning back into the chair, he counted down in a singsong voice. "Seven…six…five…four…"

The door to Naruto's apartment burst open, its rusty hinges creaking in protest. Illuminated in the wooden frame was a very tired, very _angry_ looking Tsunade. "Would somebody please tell me what the _**hell**_ is go-"

"Ah!" Jiraiya cut in once more, finger still raised and eyes still closed. Clearing his throat, he continued his count as if the disruption had not occurred. "…three…two…_one_…" and with the word 'one', the white-haired man pointed expectantly to the empty doorway. Several moments later, a certain pink-haired kunoichi barreled into the small apartment, which was beginning to get a little crowded.

"Alright, what in Kami's name-" Sakura began angrily, but was interrupted when Jiraiya abruptly stood and stretched, as if waking from a refreshing nap.

Glancing at the young kunoichi, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You're just a hair late, you know," he remarked casually, ignoring the girl's baffled look as he turned to address the entire group.

"Where is he?" Tsunade demanded, eyes flashing dangerously as she rounded on her white-haired friend.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" Sakura blurted out, worry causing her to throw respect and caution to the wind and speak out of turn. "I've been running the scene through my head over and over while I followed Kakashi's chakra, and it's the only explanation that fits."

"Of _course_ its Naruto," Tsunade said tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose. The anger seemed to drain out of her, replaced with only worry and fatigue. "Where _is_ he, Kakashi?"

Wordlessly, the jounin gestured to the bed, and all four shinobi turned to study the lithe form shifting restlessly on the bed. Approaching quietly, the Hokage gently brushed several golden spikes off the young man's forehead and let out a sigh.

"Jiraiya, how did this happen?"

The older man winced as he stepped around the side of the bed in order to better see his young charge. "To tell you the truth," he admitted wearily, "I suspected that this would happen eventually. After all, the Hiraishin no Jutsu is a bloodline technique; it makes sense that Naruto would also possess it."

"Then why is it that nothing was done to prepare for this situation?" The edge was returning to Tsunade's voice, fueled by worry and concern. She turned her accusing glare on Kakashi, first.

The man instantly raised his hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me. Minato taught _me_, not the other way around, remember? I had no idea how his Hiraishin worked, or how he developed it."

There was a moment of silence as the truth of this statement sank in, before all eyes turned expectantly back to a nervous looking Jiraiya.

"Now wait a minute," the older man sputtered hastily, "Before we start pointing fingers, _I_ would like to point out that nobody knew for _certain_ Naruto would inherit Minato's bloodline. And even if I _had_ been sure, each student is completely unique in developing his or her bloodlines: look at the Hyuugas for Kami's sake! Seven years ago, nobody would have believed that Hinata's talents would ever surpass Neji's."

"The speed of student development is completely besides the point," Tsunade fumed, "I should have been informed of this situation the moment you realized it was plausible, and Naruto should have been given the training required to control it."

"Begging your pardon, Hokage-_sama_," Jiraiya added the honorary suffix dripping with sarcasm, "but the speed of student development is very _much_ so the point. I had firmly intended on performing extensive training to hone Naruto's reflexes this summer, in preparation for this exact turn of events. But if you remember, Minato didn't discover his Hiraishin until he was twenty-four years old. Naruto just turned twenty _today_!"

The two scowling sennin's locked glares for several moments, before the fight slowly drained from Jiraiya's features. Slumping his shoulders, he rubbed at one of his temples. "I'm sorry Tsunade; I really thought I had more time. I didn't want it to happen like this."

The anger left Tsunade's expression as well, but her voice remained hard. "Well I would _hope_ so; as it is we currently have a village full of panicked citizens, half of them convinced that Konoha's under attack and the other half convinced its haunted! What a mess…"

"Naruto?"

Three heads turned at Kakashi's voice. The scarecrow's eyes were focused on the young man lying across the room.

Naruto's fidgeting had escalated, and as he tossed from side to side a moan escaped his lips. His eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, and suddenly his bright cerulean eyes snapped open.

The blond blinked in confusion at the faces surrounding him for a moment before his face contorted and he let out a cry of pain. Shooting upright in the bed, his hands latched onto his right calf, drawing it to his chest as he rocked back and forth and gasped.

"Naruto!" Sakura was kneeling at his side instantly, trying to pull his hands away so she could inspect his leg for an injury she had somehow overlooked upon her first arrival.

The blond was having none of it and rolled away from her, rubbing furiously at his leg, a steady stream of curses now issuing from his lips as sweat ran down his pale face.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Sakura fought down the panic rising in her throat as she watched her friend writhe. She turned desperately to Jiraiya for an explanation.

"KUSO!" The boy's voice was growing hoarse as he clawed at his calf, pain etched in every line of his face. "Make it _stop_!"

Jiraiya quickly moved to sit on the bed next to his very distraught pupil.

With one quick flick of the wrist, he had the blond flipped onto his back, with one leg across the older man's lap. Grasping his student's calf with both hands, Jiraiya dug his thumbs deep into the twitching muscle and gave an experimental twist.

Naruto let out another sharp yell and grabbed two fistfuls of sheets, twisting them as he gritted his teeth. Jiraiya scowled and twisted in a slightly different direction, which caused the blond's back to arch off the bed, another gasp escaping his lips.

"Hmpf." Jiraiya studied the leg for one more moment before giving it a final twist, and Naruto let out a groan before melting back into the bed, eyes closed firmly but pain easing from his face. The hermit gave his leg a pat before easing out from beneath it and returning to his place next to Tsunade's side.

"…What was that?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow from the corner, studying Naruto's slow, ragged but controlled breathing with slight concern.

"Cramp," Jiraiya supplied casually, shrugging a shoulder. "His muscles aren't used to that kind of accelerated movement. Minato used to get them like mad when he started his training. I spent hours sorting him out."

"That was a _cramp_?" Sakura asked incredulously. She knew her friend, and it took a lot more than a cramp to make Naruto vocalize his pain.

"Well, it's a little more severe than a cramp you get when you work out too much at the training ground. His legs just covered what would normally take twenty minutes in a matter of seconds. It _should_ be physically impossible for a body to move like that, and until he has been properly trained his legs will react violently. Think of what happens to Lee when he opens too many gateways."

"What did you do to him?"

"It's a special technique that Minato and I developed during his training. By infusing chakra with a little bit of brute strength, you can immobilize the muscle and give it a chance to recover."

"Thank you," came a muffled voice from the bed, and Naruto's eyes blinked back at his audience from behind a pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked with a concerned expression.

"Like I got hit by a train," the Kyuubi container admitted ruefully, grimacing slightly as he sat up in the bed, "but I'll live."

Naruto cautiously stretched out a leg and let his foot rest experimentally on the wooden floor of his apartment. Slowly, he repeated the movement with his other leg, and finally sat facing his small audience. Scratching at the back of his neck, the young man tried to piece together his memory of the past hour, and finally allowed his gaze to rest on Jiraiya.

Kakashi watched carefully as a silent conversation commenced between the two men, almost impossible to detect by the casual observer. However, having spent extensive time with both parties, the jounin had no trouble filling in the blanks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Translation: '_What the hell is going on?_'

The hermit sighed and shook his head ever so slightly. '_Long story; it'll have to wait._'

Frustration glinted deep in azure eyes as they darted to the blond's leg and back. '_This is serious_; _I want to know __**now**__._'

Jiraiya shot a sideways glance at Tsunade and gave his pupil a knowing look. '_I know, but she'll worry._'

Naruto's eyes never left Jiraiya, but after a long moment they closed in defeat and he gave a small, imperceptible nod.

All of this transpired in a matter of seconds, but Kakashi knew everyone in the room was perceptive enough to follow the gist of what was being "discussed". Confirming this suspicion, Tsunade cleared her throat impatiently.

"Are you two quite finished?"

The familiar overly cheerful smile was immediately slapped across the blonde's face as he turned his full attention to the Hokage. "Aw, what's wrong Baa-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." His grin widened to emphasize the joke, but faltered slightly when all he received was a series of uncomfortable stares from everyone in the room. "What?"

Sakura stepped in quickly, her voice calm but firm as the disciplined part of her brain began to race. "So what's the plan? We need to clean this up as fast as possible."

Tsunade nodded in agreement with her apprentice. "By now, the ANBU will have dispersed the crowd and sent all civilians home. I think the best course of action is to keep the intruder's identity quiet for now. The people who should know have probably already realized what's happening, and the rest of the village can gossip until we figure this out."

"The gossip is going to be wild: people are already talking about ghosts," Sakura pointed out.

"True, but I would prefer the other countries hear about ghosts than Konoha's next Yellow Flash. Minato's techniques were well known, feared, and coveted worldwide: I think the announcement that his son is following in his footsteps would elicit some undesired reactions."

Naruto, who had been following the conversation in confusion up until this point, let out a puff of breath as realization began to dawn. "Hiraishin _no Jutsu_," the words escaped his lips as a whisper as his eyes widened in shock.

Jiraiya let out a snort of amusement. "Believe me kid, you have a long way to before you are a 'flying thunder god'."

"Although he _did_ have the 'yellow flash' thing under control," Kakashi noted, a similar glint of laughter in his eye as nostalgia struck.

"Ah yes," Jiraiya nodded sagely, "it's that damnable yellow hair. Any other color and the technique might actually be discreet."

"Not Naruto's style."

"Like father like son."

"_Enough_!" Tsunade's fist hit the counter hard enough to send Naruto's glasses rattling in the cupboards. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little trip down memory lane, but we've got work to do. I need to debrief the ANBU and the Elders-"

Jiraiya groaned, "the Elders? They're already scared stiff that he can't control the Kyuubi. This new little skill is not going to go over well."

"I'm aware of that, but seeing as how he took it for a test drive in front of the entire village, I think we are past the 'discreet' stage, don't you?" She glared at the Frog Hermit until he raised his hands in submission, then continued to tick off fingers.

"_You_ also need to start Naruto's training immediately. If I remember correctly, this isn't the easiest technique to master, and I helped you peel Minato off of several rather large trees in the beginning."

Jiraiya winced at the memories.

"Get him out of Konoha until he can at least control the basics. You can take a small team to help keep track of him."

"And we'll need the kunai," Kakashi pointed out. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and the jounin explained, "He bee-lined for the Fourth's old kunai from over six miles away. He told us they were calling to him from the moment we left the village, and distance made it worse. Obviously, whatever tag or mark Yondaime placed on them is compatible with Naruto as well."

"We're going to have to seal them somehow until he's ready." Jiraiya was thoughtful for a moment. "But hanging onto one of them might be useful in training; we'll just need to be careful."

"_Very_ careful," Tsunade warned protectively, "I don't need to be dealing with severed fingers because he can't slow down before he grabs the damn things."

"Um…excuse me…" The three older shinobi turned to face Sakura as she tentatively broke into their planning. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think you are going to have to hold off on training for a _little_ while." She pointed to the bed.

Despite his best efforts, Naruto's eyes were heavy and half lidded. His head drooped to his chest, and his slumped body teetered dangerously at the edge of bed, threatening to topple to the floor.

Tsunade's eyes softened as she gently pushed the young man back into the mattress, brushing a stray spike of hair from his face. As a tribute to his exhaustion, the blond offered no protest or resistance as the Hokage fussed with his blanket.

"Well," she said softly, turning back to the others with a small sigh, "I suppose it can wait _one_ day…"

* * *

_Aww, don't you just love it when Tsunade get's overprotective? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!_


	4. The Pinball Wizard

_Alright, so many of you astute, clever readers picked up on the fact that Hiraishin was falsely represented in the last chapter (I portrayed it as a speed jutsu instead of a teleportation technique). I actually did this purposefully (part of the plot, my dears!), but I really do appreciate you all taking the time to mention it. As I replied to some of you, with a universe as complex as Naruto's, it is tough to keep everything straight, even with a good deal of research- In my first story, I spelled kyuubi incorrectly for 3 chapters until someone brought it to my attention! So if you notice any other inaccuracies, please don't hesitate to bring them to my attention!_

_I think that starting Naruto's understanding of Hiraishin as a speed jutsu made a cleaner, more natural transition during his training (as you will see in this chapter). Let me know what you think, and I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4!_

**Chapter 4: **The Pinball Wizard**  
**

* * *

"OW!"

Kiba winced at Shikamaru, wondering how the other young man was able to ignore the frustrated and pained shouts that kept erupting from the forest.

There was another crash, followed by a sharp curse. Kiba felt the hackles on the back of neck rise, and he tensed to stand. "Do you think-"

"He's fine." Shikamaru said dryly, twirling a piece of grass absentmindedly between two fingers as he gazed up at the clouds.

"But-"

Shikamaru heaved a sigh before rolling onto his stomach to better look at his anxious friend. Putting his weight on an elbow, the lazy shinobi quirked an eyebrow skeptically. "Kiba, Naruto has the _Kyuubi_ sealed inside of him; Sakura complains that his bones heal before she can set them!"

"_KUSO_!"

Kiba was on his feet as the curse echoed into the clearing. "I don't care how fast that damn fox can heal him! If he hits one of those trees hard enough, its not going to do him any good."

"Who are you, his mother? I'm sure the others can handle it."

They locked gazes tensely for another moment, and then even Shikamaru had to wince as the next boom of cracking wood rang into the clearing of their camp

* * *

Half a mile to the west, Rock Lee wiped a bead of sweat off his brow, chest heaving with exertion. His legs felt oddly light with none of their usual weights pulling them down, but he _still_ couldn't force them to move fast enough to keep up with the yellow blur that kept tearing through (and often _into_) the trees around him.

"Naruto-kun, stop a moment," the green-clad boy panted, trying to catch his breath. "I think it is time to try a new strategy."

There was a skidding noise to his left, and then a colorful stream of curses as a figure went crashing through the underbrush. "Sakura-chan!" Lee called urgently before he diligently took off after his friend, following the path of destruction until he found a sight that was quickly becoming familiar: Naruto's crumpled form wrapped intricately around a tree trunk.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Lee sank to his knees beside the other boy, earnestly grabbing a shoulder and pulling him into a sitting position. The blond groaned, wrapping one arm protectively around his middle while trying to pry Lee's iron-grip off with the other.

"Who the hell decided to put this village in the middle of a forest?" he wheezed, cringing as he tried to move "What would have been so bad about a nice field? Miles of open land and soft grass..."

"Lee!" Sakura's voice rang out through the trees, the worry easily recognizable even from a distance.

"Over here!"

A few seconds later, Sakura's pink hair appeared through the leaves, and she dropped next to the two boys. Heaving a sigh at the state Naruto was in _again_, she began methodically scanning and checking him for serious injuries.

"I think he broke some ribs," Lee chirped helpfully, watching Sakura's efficient movements with devout adoration.

Naruto winced as Sakura investigated his abused chest, forcing himself to breath slowly and evenly until his friend's familiar green chakra spread soothingly over the injuries. "I really need to figure out the breaks on this thing," he joked weakly, but the vexed look Sakura shot him caused his smile to falter slightly.

"I think its time to try a new strategy," Lee repeated his earlier statement, not noticing the disgruntled eye roll he received from the blond.

"Gee, ya think?" Naruto retorted, words dripping with sarcasm as Sakura finished her work and stood, still shooting him disapproving looks.

"Why don't you two head back to camp," the three shinobi turned at Jiraiya's voice, watching the hermit carefully pick his way through the undergrowth towards them. "I want to discuss a few ideas with Naruto before we try again. You can send Shikamaru and Kiba back for the next round."

"Hai," Lee snapped an overdramatic salute at the sennin before turning back towards the clearing where they had set up camp. Sakura looked less sure.

"Excuse me Jiraiya-sama, but I think it would be best if I stayed here. If Naruto needs medical attention-"

"Then you will only be half a mile away," Jiraiya interrupted firmly. "The brat is pretty tough; he can handle a few bumps and bruises by himself." Turning to his apprentice, the hermit smiled mischievously, "It might even teach him the value of _control_."

Naruto grumbled darkly under his breath.

Noticing that the rosette was still hesitant to leave, Jiraiya sighed. "Sakura, if you waste all your energy healing every cut and scrape he gets, you might be too tired to deal with an actual emergency. We need you well rested, so report back to camp immediately. That's an order."

Considering the validity of this new argument, Sakura finally nodded reluctantly and turned to follow Lee, casting one last worried look over her shoulder as she left.

"She is as bad as Tsunade," Jiraiya mused, watching her retreating figure.

"Hai." Naruto let out a sigh before heaving himself to his feet, leaning slightly on a nearby tree for support.

The white-haired man appraised the state his battered apprentice carefully out of one eye. Naruto had abandoned his jacket hours ago, choosing to train only in his characteristic orange pants and a black mesh tank top instead. Even without the extra layers, sweat poured off the boy's lean frame, soaking his shirt and trickling down his face from his hair that, if possible, was in a greater state of disarray than usual.

The blonde's clothes were a mess, covered in dirt and torn in places where they had caught on branches throughout the day's training. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as they fell upon a particularly nasty looking gash on the boy's left knee. "How are your legs?" He asked gruffly, hiding any actual concern or worry.

"Alright," Naruto stretched one experimentally to illustrate this point. "I haven't had any 'super cramps' since this morning."

"Hmm. You'll be due for a break within the next two hours, regardless. I'd rather we not cause any permanent damage to the muscle fibers from the stress." The blond nodded his agreement.

"But resting the muscles won't do you any good if you don't stop wrapping them around trees," Jiraiya pointed out lightly, smiling as he not only heard but _felt_ the surge of indignation rise off his apprentice.

"It's not my fault! I am doing everything you told me to do: looking at my surroundings, giving myself extra time to stop. I even took Lee's advice and started picking out specific orientation points to keep me on course during fast-speed movements. Nothing is working!"

The frustration rolling off the boy was obvious, and Jiraiya sighed, knowing it could be weeks before Naruto developed enough control to prevent frequent crashes.

"Look kid, this technique is complicated and very hard to understand, let alone master. I know that we are treating it as a speed jutsu right now, but even _that_ description isn't really accurate. In its fully mastered form, Hiraishin no Jutsu is actually closer to a teleportation jutsu than anything else._"_

In true Naruto fashion, the blond shinobi looked blankly up at his master. "Huh?"

"I know it's hard to comprehend brat, but bare with me here. When it first begins to manifest, the Hiraishin bloodline limit presents as the insuppressible urge or desire to be at a new location. Since your body has no prior experience in dealing with this urge, you react in the only way you know how: you run. Your speed is enhanced by the jutsu."

"We've already been over all of this, Ero-sennin."

"Patience," the hermit warned, raising a hand to cut off Naruto's protests. "While this is your _initial_ response to Hiraishin, you will eventually begin to experience the true effects of the bloodline limit. In its most advanced form, Hiraishin allows you to physically teleport across short distances. Right now, the teleportations you are experiencing are extremely short and sporadic, and so you perceive them as one straight sprint from point A to point B. But in actuality, you are "hopping" short distances during your run, and this is causing you to lose control."

"So I'm…teleporting?"

"More or less."

"And I will eventually be able to control how many times I…"hop"…and how far I go?"

"By the time your father mastered it, he could teleport at will directly to any of his marked kunai. The transition was so precise that enemies mistook him for just being fast, and as a result, they couldn't develop an effective defense."

Naruto slowly digested this information for a long minute, mulling the details and possibilities over in his head. Finally looking up to meet Jiraiya's gaze, he felt the slight twinge of an unfamiliar emotion in his stomach.

"Are all the stories about him true? That he could wipe out an entire army single-handedly, and you couldn't even see him?"

The hermit contemplated his student carefully. Once again, the overwhelming resemblance between father and son overtook him, and he couldn't prevent the wave of memories that swept him back to the days of Minato.

"Ah, yes. Your father was a powerful man, probably the best shinobi I ever met. Had he lived, I have no doubt that he would have surpassed me in skill. And Hiraishin was his specialty; I'd never really seen anything quite like it. It took years to develop and perfect, but in the end it was all worth it. There wasn't a village in the land that hadn't heard of Konoha's Yellow Flash, or a shinobi that didn't respect the elegance and lethalness of the technique."

"It actually didn't occur to me that the technique might in fact be a sort of bloodline limit; most clans' inherited techniques have been passed down for generations. It is rare to witness the development of a new bloodline, and I didn't recognize it for what it truly was until many years later, when I finally met you. There were just so many similiarities, so many familiar habits and behaviorisms."

"I know, I know," Naruto muttered, leaning heavily against a tree while studying a pebble near his foot intensely. Sending it into the nearby brush with a kick, the blond gave a short sigh. "Sometimes…" he began, but broke off, glancing up at Jiraiya and then back to the ground. The older man waited patiently.

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm living in a stranger's shadow, you know?" the young man finally blurted out, sticking his hands firmly into his pockets. "I spent the first sixteen years of my life as a nobody, shamed and condemned as a monster. And then all of a sudden I am the son of Konoha's legendary Fourth. Nobody knows how they missed it, the resemblance is uncanny, and suddenly instead of being the little brat with crazy dreams of being Hokage, I am destined to carry on Minato's legacy. Like a freaking Messiah or something!"

His anger gave Naruto strength, and he looked up once again to meet Jiraiya's gaze, fire burning in his eyes. The hermit held the gaze steadily, understanding the frustration and pressure his apprentice faced.

Naruto finally broke the gaze, the anger draining from his body as quickly as it arrived. "What if can't do it, Jiraiya? What if I'm not the man my father was? I mean, he drew out and developed a brand new bloodline limit; I can't even keep myself from crashing into a dozen trees."

Jiraiya studied the blond carefully, a frown pulling at his mouth. Finally heaving a sigh, he took a step forward. "Naruto, you _aren't_ Minato, and you never will be. You're father…he was a unique spirit, a truly gentle soul with unimaginable supplies of patience and intelligence."

Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly at these words, but Jiraiya pressed on.

"You _do_ carry some of your father's traits; sometimes I swear I've gone back in time and am talking to him again. But you also bring a whole new bag of chips to the table. You've got this…_fire_ in your spirit that Minato never had. It ignites and spreads to everything around you."

He gave the blond a grave look, trying to phrase his next statement correctly. "Naruto, I don't think they'll ever be able to compare you to the kind of Hokage Minato was…" he placed a hand on the boys shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "…I think you are going to be the _greatest _Hokage Konoha has ever seen."

Hearing these words, Naruto's head snapped up in shock, eyes widening in disbelief. "You really think so?"

Jiraiya just grinned. "Kid, you're gonna rattle the stars."**_*_**

* * *

"You know, it would help if we could tell _where_ the bastard actually is," Kiba whined, untangling himself from the pile of limbs that belonged to both him and Naruto. "Then I could at least keep out of his way."

The dog-nin had long abandoned any hope of keeping up with the blonde's blurred movements through the trees, and had settled for simply not becoming a target for collision. However, it seemed that even _this_ goal was too high, as Kiba found himself knocked on his ass for the third time in the last hour. No matter where he stood or which direction he faced, the brunet just always seemed to be in Naruto's chaotic path.

"I keep losing track of him," Shikamaru muttered, his confusion over the matter clearly irritating the young genius. "One second I know exactly where he is in my shadow grid system and the next he's gone. It's like he's vanishing into thin air!"

Naruto cleared this throat self-consciously as he finally freed himself from Kiba's wiry frame. Heeding Jiraiya's advice, the young shinobi had kept his revelation concerning the specific mechanisms of his jutsu to himself (the less people who understood how it really worked, the more deadly it would be). However, knowing Shikamaru, it was only a matter of time before the young man figured it out.

"Alright, that's enough moaning and groaning, boys. Let's try it again." The frog hermit stood to the side, watching to proceedings carefully.

"Ugh, this isn't _working_, Jiraiya!" Naruto slumped dejectedly, exhaustion apparent in every line of his face. "I just can't _focus_ on anything! I trigger the urge to take off, rev up the speed, but then my destination keeps changing; it's like my body can't decide where it wants to go. And every time I change my mind mid-sprint, I crash!"

The sennin frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder…" he mumbled lowly, giving the boy in front of him a calculating look.

"We just need to find something that holds your attention," Shikamaru dropped lithely from the tree he had been observing from. "Ino used to have this problem with her bloodline limit, too. When we first started training she always used to get 'lost' on the way to a target because of all the distractions."

"So how'd you fix it?" Kiba asked curiously.

"We used some sort of family secret from her clan. I'm not exactly sure how it worked, but they made it from a special type of plant. When we 'marked' items, Ino said that it was like painting a bull's-eye on them." He shrugged, "Eventually she got the gist of it and could focus in on targets without the extra help."

"Well, lets just go get some of this voodoo flower potion."

"I don't think its that simple, Kiba. Those type of enhancers are usually restricted to an individual clan's bloodline limit; they'll be useless to Naruto."

"Shikamaru's right." Jiraiya leaned back against a tree, arms crossed. "What we need is something similar, but from _Naruto's_ clan. Something modified to suit his specific bloodline..."

"The kunai," Naruto spoke suddenly, head snapping up to meet Jiraiya's gaze.

"Huh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The kunai from the ceremony!" Naruto's voice rose excitedly. Seeing Kiba's blank expression, he hurried to explain.

"The first time I felt Hiraishin, I was pulled directly to the Fourth's ceremonial kunai. It was like nothing else in the world mattered but reaching those knives, but I didn't know it until I got there." The blond turned back eagerly to the sennin. "I'm right, aren't I? Those kunai belonged to the Fourth, my father. They'll work with my bloodline limit, too."

Jiraiya sighed, remembering his promise to Tsunade about being careful. A stern look overtook his face as he turned to his apprentice. "I don't think we should rush into this, Naruto," he began, reluctance ringing in his voice.

"Rush into it?" The boy cried incredulously, temper flaring. "I've been running into _trees_ for three days!"

"Exactly," Jiraiya snapped sourly. "And peeling you off of trees is one thing; pulling you off the wrong end of a kunai is another. Tsunade will _kill_ me if you get hurt, and I'm sure Minato woudn't appreciate me running his only son through with one of his own kunai, either."

"So what's the alternative," Naruto huffed, heat rising to his face as he stuck out his chin stubbornly, "playing 'Uzumaki pinball' until all of the trees in Konoha have been knocked down? You're right, that sounds like a _much_ better idea."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to retort, but Shikamaru beat him to it, cutting into the argument smoothly. "Why don't we compromise," the young genius suggested. "We'll use the kunai, but we can put it in places Naruto can't actually reach."

Kiba cocked his head to one side. "Like where?"

"Oh, I don't know…like inside a tree, or a blocked off cave."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the obvious flaws in this plan. Putting the kunai inside a cave wouldn't do any good if the blond managed to teleport at the right moment… but then again, what alternatives did they really have at this point? They weren't making much progress running blindly through the forest, and he knew Naruto well enough to recognize the look of unarguable determination on his pupil's face.

"Fine," he finally agreed tersely, the response sounding more like a grunt than a word. Ignoring his apprentice's smug look, he turned towards camp, feeling older than ever. "We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

_*****Totally stole it from _Treasure Planet_…couldn't help myself, such a good line…_

_Chapter 4 complete! Can I get a boo ya? ...anyone...?  
_


	5. Deadline

**_I'm baa-aack! Sorry for the delay in updating this story- this summer has officially gotten away from me! However, I am pleased to present you with two new chapters as a peace offering. That's right folks: two for the price of one_! _Enjoy_!**

**Chapter 5: **Deadline

* * *

Tsunade stood stiffly before the village elders, anger boiling just beneath her surface. Resisting the urge to break something, preferably the face of one of the senile fools in front of her, the Fifth forced herself to listen to what Koharu was saying.

"I am sorry Tsunade, I know that your faith in the boy is strong, sometimes disconcertingly so, but this new development cannot be ignored. Hiraishin no Jutsu was Konoha's deadliest technique, containing unimaginable power."

"Hai, Koharu is right," Homura agreed gravely. "In the wrong hands, the jutsu is unbelievably dangerous. Even Minato struggled with it; how can you expect a _child_ to control such a complicated and upper-level technique?"

"With all due respect, Koharu-sama, I believe that Naruto has long-since proved that he is no longer a 'child'-"

"Child or not, this jutsu is extremely complicated," Koharu interrupted. "Most of the _ANBU_ of this village would not be capable of mastering it."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes into slits. "At the age of twelve, Naruto was able to teach himself a technique off one of Konoha's forbidden scrolls in under an hour. He mastered the summons of a Master-rank creature _and_ the Rasengan only months later. By the age of fifteen, he began studying sage techniques. And _all_ of this pales in comparison to the fact that for the past twenty years, he has successfully contained and controlled the strongest biju known to the shinobi world." The hokage raised an eyebrow challengingly, chest swelling with pride. "I think he can handle it."

"Your faith and loyalty are…admirable, Tsunade. However, the Council cannot ignore a threat of this magnitude. Relying on a seal laid down by the Fourth is one thing, giving the Kyuubi-child complete free reign is another. I am afraid he will need to be contained."

Unable to restrain her fury any longer, Tsunade rose to her full height, prepared to release her legendary wrath on the council before her. "_Contained_? Naruto is a citizen of Konoha, and one of our most promising and talented shinobi. You can't lock him up like a common criminal!"

"Calm yourself Tsunade. There is nothing 'common' about this boy. Citizen or not, he poses a threat to this village, and will thus be kept under close surveillance and the highest security we can provide. We cannot jeopardize Konoha's safety because of some nostalgic compassion you hold for the boy."

"I won't let you do this," the woman ground out, temple throbbing ominously in her forehead. "I won't let you lock him away just because he _intimidates_ you. Naruto is a part of this village, and the clans won't stand for his incarceration without due cause."

"There is no need to cause a scene over this," Homura soothed, his voice carrying a hint of warning. Tsunade ignored it.

"You're damn _right_ I'm going to cause a scene over this!" She cried indignantly, face beginning to flush with passion. "I will personally see to it that every Clan Head in Konoha knows what you are up to, and I think we can both guess who they will side with."

Homura observed the furious woman before him, noting the defiance that filled every line of her body. This was the very reason the Kyuubi-brat needed to be controlled; this unexplainable power he had over everyone close to him. Even the Hokage was under his spell: how could the Council of Elders hope to run a village they had no control over?

Realizing that they had reached a stalemate, the older man sighed irritably. Rubbing his temples tiredly, he turned his attention back to the wrathful Fifth.

"I suppose it _is_ only fair that we give the boy a chance to respond to these allegations. So, in two week's time, Naruto will appear before a meeting of the Clan Heads to demonstrate his Hiraishin no Jutsu. If he proves that he has sufficient control over the technique, and that no harm will befall the village due to his use of it, he may continue his training in any way that you see fit."

Tsunade nodded tersely, knowing better than to argue with the ludicrously short period of time the Council was granting Naruto to train in. They were lucky he was getting any time at all.

"If, however, the boy give us reason to doubt his control over the jutsu," Homura continued grimly, "he will be subject to the Council's ruling, and trained under whatever conditions _we_ see fit. Is this arrangement clear, Tsunade-sama?"

Clenching her teeth, the hokage gave a terse bow. "Hai," she said tightly. "Crystal."

* * *

"Two weeks!" Naruto cried in dismay, fists quickly clenching in fury at the Council's ridiculous order. "How can they possibly expect me to master a technique this advanced in _two_ _weeks_!"

Tsunade sighed in frustration. "They don't; that's the whole point. They are purposely creating a challenge that is impossible to accomplish so they gain control over you."

"Well, then what do we do? There is no way he can master Hiraishin in time!" Sakura crossed her arms, her face laced with disgust at the politics of the situation.

"No, there isn't," Tsunade agreed grimly, but her shoulders were set determinedly. "However, the Council didn't say he had to 'master' it, they said he had to 'prove that he has sufficient control over it, and that no harm will befall the village'." She raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya. "What do you think?"

The toad hermit nodded thoughtfully, contemplating the young man before him. "They'll test his accuracy, and probably try to exploit his connection to Minato's kunai. Two weeks is pushing it, but I think it's manageable."

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked eagerly, eyes lighting up with hope at Jiraiya's encouraging words.

"We are going to continue on with our current strategy, focusing on getting you from point A to point B smoothly and in one piece. After you can illustrate that you won't be crashing into every building in Konoha, we'll work on resisting the call of your father's kunai. Otherwise, those old fools will use their hold over you as a potential threat the city."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, fiery resolve flashing in his eyes. After several moments of silence, the boy broke out into a grin.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Two weeks," Naruto chuckled brightly, tucking his arms confidently behind his head. "Well, at least I'll have _one_ Clan Head automatically on my side."

"Huh?" Jiraiya asked, but Tsunade allowed a small smile to pull across her lips as she followed Naruto's train of thought.

"Kiba," she said simply in response to Jiraiya's look of confusion. "The Inuzuka Clan is inducting him as Clan Head next Thursday. He and Akamaru will represent his Clan at Naruto's hearing."

"It's a shame they couldn't have give us a little longer," Sakura sighed, leaning back in her seat, "Hinata gets inducted at the end of the month."

"The Elders aren't _that_ careless," Tsunade admitted reluctantly. "I'm sure that date was factored into their timeline."

Another snort of humor escaped Naruto. "Besides," he chortled gleefully, "the Council is going to have _enough_ to deal with on Hinata's induction day without adding me to the mix."

"What's that supposed to mean, brat?" Tsunade asked suspiciously, but Naruto just shrugged cheekily. While he and Hinata had spent many hours discussing her future plans for the Hyuuga Clan, the blond had sworn secrecy, and had no intention of going back on his word.

"You'll see," was all he said, a content smile still on his face. "Just wait, things are going to start changing around here, and the Council either needs to keep up or get the hell out of the way."

"Keep saying things like that," Jiraiya warned, "and we'll have two _days_ to get you into shape."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Naruto jumped to his feet excitedly, pumping a fist for effect. "Lets get moving!"

* * *

**_Chapter five complete. I know it was short guys, but chapter six is already up. Hope you liked it!_**


	6. Learning to Row

_**As promised, the second chapter of this update. Bon appetit!**_

**Chapter 6**: Learning to Row

* * *

"_Shit_," Naruto dropped to a knee while clutching his bleeding hand to his chest. The pain throbbed through the appendage, each pang pumped a fresh gush of blood through his clenched fingers. The blond momentarily felt himself transported to a different mission, back when his training had first begun.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee screeched to a halt to his right, the green blur of his running body solidifying into an eager but concerned face.

"I'm fine," the other young man ground out, fruitlessly trying to stop the bleeding. "It looks worse than it is."

It took another minute before Shikamaru and Sakura caught up, both gasping for breath. As Naruto's accuracy improved, the group had begun increasing the distances of each sprint, making it more difficult to keep track of Konoha's newest Yellow Flash.

"What happened?" The rosette panted as she gently took Naruto's battered hand, bathing it in a green light.

"I think I cut it on the kunai," the blond sheepishly admitted.

"That's impossible," Shikamaru pointed out dryly indicating to a nearby tree. "I drilled it into that tree myself; it's impossible to reach the actual blade."

"No, he's right," Sakura joined in, voice slightly distracted as she worked. "The cut on this hand is clean; a collision with a branch or rock couldn't have caused it."

Shikamaru shook his head adamantly. "I'm telling you, the knife is buried deep in that tree; there is no way he could have reached it. Look," pulling out one of his own kunai, the genius cut deeply into the trees bark, finally breaking into the concealed compartment he had carefully carved out earlier. Pulling the special kunai out, he held it up for the others to see.

"See, I-" But he suddenly broke off, eyes narrowing in shock. "…the hell? That's impossible!" he muttered, holding the knife up to the light to better inspect it. The blade's edge glittered with a dark red stain: Naruto's blood.

Looking from the kunai to Naruto and back again, Shikamaru finally fixed the blond with a piercing look. "How did you do that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Do what?" he asked innocently.

Shikamaru's brows furrowed, his mind racing to make sense of the situation. "How did you cut yourself on a knife without breaking through the wood surrounding it?" He asked slowly but determinedly, refusing to let the blond play stupid.

"Uhhh…" Naruto began, but Shikamaru's eyes widened as realization dawned.

"Of course," he muttered to him self, eyes flickering from side to side as they tried to keep up with the speed of his thoughts. "Of _course_, it all makes sense…the reason why I keep losing track of you…how you seem to move _through_ objects at times…"

"Shikamaru-san, what are you talking about?" Lee asked, his ridiculous eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

Meeting Naruto's apprehensive gaze with a look of impressed surprise, Shikamaru just shook his head. "Nothing," he said quickly, tucking both kunai into his belt. "It looks like Naruto could use a break, why don't you guys head back to camp? I need to talk to Jiraiya-sama about something."

Recognizing the knowing look in his friend's eyes, Naruto cleared his throat loudly, planting a wary expression on his face for Sakura and Lee's benefit. "Yeah, I'm pretty beat," he moaned convincingly, letting his weight rest a little heavier against Sakura's side. "Maybe we _should_ head back…"

Sakura's emerald glare shifted between the two suspiciously, but softened reluctantly as Naruto gave another groan and cradled his still-tender hand to his chest. "Lets go, baka," she grumbled with a hint of exasperation, helping him to his feet as Lee immediately fell into step on the other side. "Kiba should be back with fresh supplies by now; we can get dinner going."

Shikamaru watched the retreating figures until they were long out of earshot before turning warily back to the Jiraiya. He was always unsure of how to address this man: he _was_ after all one of the three legendary sennin, on the same level as Tsunade-sama. Sakura and Lee both addressed the older shinobi with full honors, but then there was Naruto, who showed a complete disregard for respect…and at times, Shikamaru suspected Jiraiya preferred this casualness.

Shaking his head, the young genius decided to do what he always did: play it conservative, go slowly until he had more data. "Jiraiya-sama," he began somewhat hesitantly, trying to phrase his question in a direct yet respect manner. "May I ask…what my role in this mission is?"

The white-haired shinobi considered the younger man carefully, remaining silent for a long moment. He had expected Shikamaru to begin asking questions soon: the kid was too smart for his own good sometimes…but this was _not_ the question he had been anticipating.

"I'm not sure I understand, Shikamaru."

"What I mean is, if you asked me to participate in this mission as just another set of eyes to keep track of Naruto, then I have nothing more to say. But…"

"But…" the older man encouraged, even though he already knew where this headed.

"But…if you want to make use of my skills as a strategist, then I am going to need _all_ of the available information about Naruto's current situation." He held the older man's eyes determinedly, willing his gaze to not betray any intimidation or uneasiness.

"Is there a specific piece of information you believe isn't being made available?" His glance was measuring.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, running the facts through his head one more time. He _knew_ he was correct…he had been gathering facts and observations for several days, and when they were all lined up and considered together they pointed to one undisputable meaning. Grasping this truth firmly, he gathered his courage and turned back to Jiraiya.

"I don't think Hiraishin is a speed jutsu. I think you are lying about its true nature to protect Naruto from shinobi who could effectively defend against what Hiraishin _really_ is…a teleportation technique."

He resolutely withstood Jiraiya's stare, refusing to abandon his theory now that he had exposed it. The sennin watched him thoughtfully for another moment before shaking his head with a rueful smile, finally breaking their gaze to look heavenward. "Just what I need," he grumbled softly, as if to himself, "another brat who takes after his father…damn know-it-alls."

Shikamaru just grinned, feeling the tension drain from his body. He immediately recognized the complaint for what it was: an admission. Knowing he was not going to be reprimanded for being disrespectful and stepping on the toes of someone _much_ higher up, the young man relaxed and remained silent, waiting for Jiraiya to speak.

"So what would you suggest, given you _extensive_ skills as a strategist?" The man finally asked, a light teasing tone underlying the question.

The Nara flushed slightly, but gave the question serious thought. "I think that if you give a man a boat with sails, he will never learn to row."

"Come again?"

"Hear me out: we have been focusing all of our energy on getting from point A to point B, but we've been ignoring the _manner_ by which we are traveling. Rowing and sailing have similarities; they both effectively move a boat from one location to another. But the fact of the matter remains, rowing is _not_ the same as sailing, and trying to accomplish one by acting out the other is pointless."

"Minato was not able to perform Hiraishin without running for _years_. How can we expect Naruto to complete that same task in _days_?"

"Because Minato was lacking two crucial things that Naruto has. First, he didn't understand that what he was doing was actually teleportation; he didn't know any better than to try to run."

"And second?" Jiraiya asked expectantly.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "He didn't have the experience of a teacher who had already watched one pupil to master the technique."

* * *

"Alright troops, gather 'round," Jiraiya barked, calling the group of young shinobi to him. "We are going to try something a little different today." He shot a meaningful look at Shikamaru, who nodded slightly.

Pulling a length of rope from behind him, the hermit tossed it to Naruto, who easily caught it with a confused and slightly suspicious look. "What's this?"

"Bind your legs," the sennin ordered, raising a hand to cut off the blond's indignant protest. "Kid, lets be honest. In all the years we've been together, this is _not_ the strangest thing I've asked you to do for a training exercise."

Naruto considered this for a moment before heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes in a longsuffering manner. Plopping down to the ground with some good-natured grumbling, he began to comply. Ever eager to help, Lee was quickly kneeling beside him, making sure the knots were secure.

"Jiriaya-sama, how is this going to help Naruto with his control?" Sakura watched as her surrogate brother was nearly hog-tied by an overenthusiastic Lee, emerald eyes shining with both concern and skepticism.

"Don't worry, Sakura," the hermit soothed, "You've got your own job to do."

"But I-" she was cut off as he tossed her the specially marked kunai, but tucked it obediently in her belt anyway.

"I want you take Lee and head due west, about two miles. Wait there for fifteen minutes, and then add another mile. Keep going until we show up or until the sun is directly overhead."

"And if you don't show up by then?"

"We'll meet back at camp for lunch, and come up with a new plan."

"Hai," she nodded her understanding before turning to her green-clad comrade. "Lee, you're with me," she ordered, and the young man practically bounded after her, disappearing quickly into the treetops.

"Poor guy is _whipped_," Kiba observed with a wolfish grin, but Naruto just snickered.

"Look who's talking, dog-breath."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did Hinata let you off the leash today, or are you just-"

"_Enough_," Jiraiya cut off his apprentice impatiently, hurrying to cut off the retort that was already forming on Kiba's lips. "We are running low on time, and you are still a long ways off from demonstrating the level of control the council will need to see before they are satisfied.

"Right," cerulean eyes darkened seriously, playfulness replaced by determination. "Just tell me what to do; I want to get started."

"You already have."

"Huh?" Naruto followed Jiraiya's gaze to his fidgeting hands, watching them in puzzlement before understanding began to dawn. "You are going to have them keep taking it farther away," he guessed, mind racing to piece together the plan.

"And they say he's stupid," the hermit quipped, patting the blond on the shoulder before making himself comfortable against a tree.

"Uh…am I the only one who still doesn't get it?" Kiba asked confusedly, eyes flickering between the other three shinobi.

"Don't worry about-" Jiriaya started, but was cut off by his apprentice.

"Forget it, Ero Sennin. I lived alone with the weight of Kyuubi for years; I'm tired of secrets." Turning to face Kiba, Naruto gave a small shrug, "Hiraishin isn't a speed jutsu; it's a teleportation technique. That's why people could never figure out how to defend against it."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and let out a low, appreciative whistle. "Sweet," he said simply.

"Jiraiya-sama and I are hoping that by tying up his legs, Naruto won't be able to run, and thus when the kunai gets far enough away that he can't resist it, he will be forced to teleport directly instead of making uncontrolled mini-jumps." Shikamaru flopped down into the grass, selecting a promising cloud to watch.

"Either that or I'll explode," the Kyuubi-container added dryly, fidgeting as the insistent urge to follow the kunai began to grow uncomfortably in his chest.

"If you'd like to go back to our previous strategy of making you a human shish-ka-bob, by all means, cut the rope," Jiraiya retorted. When Naruto jutted his chin out petulantly in response, the sennin rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and try to focus on getting to that kunai. Focus on the pull, don't fight it."

The blond nodded obediently, closing his eyes and leaning back against a nearby log. The rest of the group fell silent around him, making themselves as comfortable as possible for what promised to be a long wait.

* * *

"Well don't just stand there; _find_ him!" Jiraiya growled, launching himself upwards into the tree canopy. Shikamaru and Kiba obediently followed suit, becoming shadowy blurs as they took off in opposite directions.

Kiba shook his head slightly as he maneuvered through the branches, still slightly shocked at the scene he had just witnessed.

Shikamaru's plan had begun with a slow start, the four shinobi sitting quietly on the forest floor as Sakura and Lee moved steadily away from their site. Naruto had seemed fine at first, maybe a bit twitchier than usual but still his loudmouthed, jovial self. They had sat in the clearing for over an hour, talking and joking as the sun crept higher in the sky.

Kiba did not notice that anything was wrong until the sun was almost directly overhead. By this time, Naruto's jokes had started coming less and less frequently, and the blonde's forehead was covered in a shiny sheen of sweat. The young shinobi was panting slightly, his face almost taking on a greenish tint and his posture distinctively hunched. Glancing at his comrades, Kiba saw that they too had noticed their friend's rapidly declining condition.

Another hour passed before the moaning started, followed shortly by the emptying of the contents of Naruto's stomach. As the blond rolled weakly away from his own puddle of sick, Kiba's hand clenched tightly around a kunai, itching to cut his friend's bonds and end his suffering. The urge only intensified when Naruto started clawing weakly at the ropes with his bare hands, a desperate grunt escaping his lips.

"Jiraiya," Shikamaru ground out, unable to watch his friend suffer much longer.

"Leave it," the hermit ordered coldly, eyes locked on the writhing figure before them.

"Please," Naruto gasped from the ground, body contorting in pain. Letting out a growl, Kiba got to his feet and started towards the blond.

"I said _leave_ it," Jiraiya snapped, eyes turning to pin the dog-nin. Kiba froze, sensing for the first time the powerful emotions floating just beneath the sennin's surface. "He has to do it himself, or the past five hours will be for nothing."

"_Please_," Naruto groaned pathetically, too far gone to feel embarrassed by his own weakness.

"You have to do it yourself, kid."

"_Please_!"

"Do it yourself!" Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's shoulder, giving it a harsh shake. "You want that damn kunai so badly, then go _get_ it!"

"-can't," the blond gasped.

"You CAN'T?" Jiraiya roared, putting his face directly in front of his student's. "You are Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Minato. _You_ are destined to be the greatest hokage Konoha has ever seen. Don't tell me what you _can't_ do!" His fingers were gripping Naruto's shoulder so hard that Kiba feared his friend's bones might snap. "Now. Go. GET. It!"

For a moment, Kiba was sure that Naruto's joke from earlier was going to come true; the boy really _was_ going to explode. The kyuubi container curled tightly in upon himself, let out a strained, hoarse cry, and then suddenly _vanished_.

Kiba blinked stupidly at the spot Naruto sat moments ago, mind trying to catch up with what his eyes had just seen. His friend's scent had completely vanished, undetectable for miles.

Shikamaru was already pressing a finger to his neck, activating the small radio fastened there. "Sakura, Naruto's made his move. Report in."

There was a long pause, then the rosette's voice crackled back to them, "he's not here."

The three shinobi stared at one another in silence, dread coiling in each of their bellies. Kiba tried to ignore all the horrible images that were flickering in his mind. Naruto really had disappeared!

"Well don't just stand there; _find_ him!" Jiraiya's voice had shaken the dog-nin from his trance, and he felt his legs move on their own accord.

Now, as branches and leaves passed in a blur, Kiba pulled chakra to his nose, enhancing his already-heightened sense of smell. He scoured the forest for Naruto's scent, determined to find that strange combination of sandalwood, seawater, and ramen that he associated with the loudmouthed blond.

Two miles to the west, he finally found it. "Shikamaru, Jiraiya, this way!" he called, taking off at breakneck speed now that he had found the trail. He could sense the others' chakra and scents following him.

When he finally skidded to a halt, Kiba once again found himself blinking stupidly at the sight before him. "N-Naruto?" he asked incredulously, his breaths coming a little heavily due to his recent dash. "What the hell happened?"

Naruto groaned from his position in a nearby tree, turning his head to tiredly look over a shoulder at Kiba. "I think I missed," he rasped weakly, lips pulling into a pained grin.

"Shit," Shikamaru's voice came from beside Kiba, analyzing the bizarre scene for himself. The blond really was _in_ a tree: his chest sticking out from one side of the trunk and his legs out the other. The wood showed no splintering or cracking; it seemed that the shinobi had simply appeared within its ancient bark.

"Well, it's a start," Jiraiya sighed from Kiba's other side, shaking his head at his apprentice's predicament. "Come on, lets get him out of there. We have a lot of work to do..."

* * *

**Yea for training adventures! Will Naruto master Hirashin in time? Will Sakura ever stop being so uncharacteristically overprotective (yeah, it's driving me crazy, too!)? Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 7!**


End file.
